<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trudna przyszłość by VanWindrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660469">Trudna przyszłość</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanWindrose/pseuds/VanWindrose'>VanWindrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, M/M, Sad, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanWindrose/pseuds/VanWindrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler,jeśli ktoś nie trafił jeszcze na przeskoki w czasie. Czujcie się ostrzeżeni!<br/>Opis: Czas, gdy Gokudera z Tsuną przenoszą się do przyszłości i dowiadują brutalnej prawdy. Pierwsza bezsenna noc w podziemnej bazie sprawia, że jeden z chłopaków postanawia wybrać się na spacer, by ukoić nerwy. Dokąd zaprowadzą go nogi?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trudna przyszłość</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Piętrowe łóżko skrzypnęło, gdy Gokudera przewrócił się na drugi bok, nie mogąc zapaść w sen. Jego myślami wciąż targała niepewność i obawa. Słyszał, jak nad nim Dziesiąty również nie może spać i drży, szepcząc do siebie uspokajające słowa. Cała ta sytuacja… Dalej nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Niemożliwe, że w tym świecie…     </p><p>Zacisnął powieki. Nie mógł uspokoić kołatania serca, które biło przerażone i zdruzgotane. Miał ochotę wrócić do swojego świata i nigdy nie usłyszeć tej okropnej prawdy.     </p><p>Nie wytrzymał. Wstał i wyszedł, chcąc się przewietrzyć. Stanął boso no chłodnej posadzce mrocznego korytarza, oświetlonego delikatną, niebieską poświatą żarówek. Początkowo chciał znaleźć toaletę, ale szybko się poddał, gubiąc w plątaninie zakrętów. Nie miał ochoty wracać do łóżka, więc szedł przed siebie, starając się nie myśleć. Miejsce jednak mu w tym nie pomagało. Był pod wrażeniem bazy, jaką udało im się zbudować. Nie wątpił w możliwości Vongli, ale nie sądził, że w przyszłości będą mieli tak niesamowitą kryjówkę. Szkoda tylko, że ta przyszłość jawiła się w tak ciemnych barwach…     </p><p>Nagle dojrzał nikłe, ciepłe światło, wylewające się z jednego z pokojów. Nieśmiało podszedł do niego i wychylił zza framugi, zaglądając do środka. Ujrzał szerokie plecy i pochyloną głowę nad lśniącym mieczem, oraz palce, przesuwające się po ostrej jak brzytwa klindze, która błysnęła złowrogo.     </p><p>Zawstydzony, wycofał się z kręgu światła i wstrzymał oddech. Nie spodziewał się nikogo spotkać o tej godzinie i już chciał przemknąć niezauważenie, gdy zawołał go miękki głos.     </p><p>- Nie musisz się czaić. Wejdź.     </p><p>Gokudera spiął się i włożył głębiej ręce w kieszenie swoich dresów. Nie chciał z nim rozmawiać. Nie teraz. Przełknął ślinę i w końcu się przemógł. Stanął w przejściu, nie potrafiąc się dalej ruszyć i spojrzeć na siedzącego przed nim mężczyznę, który obrócił się do niego i uśmiechnął z zakłopotaniem.     </p><p>- Usiądziesz?     </p><p>Gokudera prychnął i uniósł w końcu wściekły i butny wzrok. Dalej dziwnie mu było patrzeć na starszego o prawie dziesięć lat Yamamoto. Wyglądał… Dojrzalej. Zdecydowanie. Chociaż wewnątrz był nadal tą samą osobą. Jego podbródek zdobiła podłużna blizna, zadana prawdopodobnie w jakiejś walce, choć jak dla Gokudery, mogło to być nawet zwykłe zacięcie maszynką, przy jego szczęściu. Nie mógł jednak nie przyznać… że dodawała mu męskości i uroku. Spojrzenie również było pewniejsze, a zmarszczki głębsze. Czy na pewno… stał przed tym samym człowiekiem?     </p><p>Niechętnie zajął miejsce naprzeciwko, demonstrując swoje niezadowolenie. Łypał na czarnowłosego, ale szybko odwracał wzrok, w jakiś sposób onieśmielony.     </p><p>- Możesz wydusić to z siebie - Powiedział łagodnie mężczyzna, odkładając swój miecz.     </p><p>- Niby co? - Warknął, choć dobrze wiedział, że tamten czuje jego wrogość. W końcu sam chciał, żeby ją widział.     </p><p>- To, co chcesz mi powiedzieć od samego początku.     </p><p>Srebrnowłosy zacisnął mocniej dłonie w pięści i wstał, trzęsąc się ze złości. Wiedział , że dłużej nie wytrzyma zwłaszcza, że taki już miał wybuchowy charakter. Łamiącym się głosem wykrzyczał wszystko, co go bolało.     </p><p>- Gdzie byliście?! - Wrzasnął, nie przejmując się, czy kogoś tym obudzi - Co robiliście, gdy Dziesiąty umierał, co?! Naprawdę w przyszłości będziemy tacy słabi?! Naprawdę tak to się skończy?! Do końca życia będziemy ukrywać się w norach, a mordercy Dziesiątego będą bezkarnie chodzić na wolności?! - Łzy rozmyły mu obraz mimo, że bardzo próbował je powstrzymać - Wolałbym umrzeć, niż do tego dopuścić! Nie wierzę w to!     </p><p>Yamamoto wpatrywał się w niego ze smutkiem i wręcz namacalnym bólem. Gokudera dobrze wiedział, że jego słowa go zabolały. Chciał żeby tak było. Chciał, by ktoś poczuł się tak, jak on czuł się w tej chwili. W końcu emocje ustąpiły i łapiąc oddech, chciał jeszcze coś dodać, lecz się wstrzymał. Wiedział, że to bez sensu. Po za tym, krzyczał na kogoś, kto w równym stopniu cierpiał, o ile nie większym. Nie cofnie jednak swoich słów. Żal ścisnął jego serce jak drut kolczasty.     </p><p>- Nic się nie zmieniłeś przez ten czas, wiesz? - Powiedział po chwili ciszy Yamamoto, uśmiechając się smutno.     </p><p>- Nie zmieniaj tematu - Gokudera odwrócił wzrok, zawstydzony. Ciemne spojrzenie wypalało dziurę w jego klatce piersiowej.      </p><p>- Niesamowite widzieć cię znów młodego… – Podparł się stołu i pochylił do przodu, wpatrując się w niego coraz bardziej intensywnie, z pewną melancholią.     </p><p>- Przestań - Szepnął, rumieniąc się delikatnie. Serce zadrgało, gdy przełykał ślinę i zerknął z góry na spokojną i opanowaną twarz, pogrążoną we wspomnieniach z dawnych lat.     </p><p>- Jesteś ciekawy? - Zapytał Yamamoto, dalej rozmyślając i posyłając zadziorny uśmiech.     </p><p>- Czego? - Chłopak wiedział, że tego nie powstrzyma. Cała złość się ulotniła, ustępując miejsca dziwnej fascynacji i ekscytacji.     </p><p>- Czy nadal jesteśmy razem.     </p><p>Był zły na tego mężczyznę, któremu nie przeszkadzało zupełnie poruszanie wrażliwych tematów. Zawsze taki był, a na starość chyba mu się pogłębiło. Do tego mówił to z takim spokojem, tym swoim głębokim i miękkim głosem…     </p><p>- Niespecjalnie - Skłamał, opanowując drżenie głosu, co marnie wyszło. Wkurzył się, gdy Yamamoto zaczął się śmiać - Co jest takie zabawne?! - Krzyknął, próbując ukryć zawstydzenie.     </p><p>- Chodź tu - Wyciągnął dłoń i dał znak, by usiąść mu na kolanie. Czekał cierpliwie, rozumiejąc wahanie.     </p><p>Gokudera zamarł. Panikując, przerzucał wzrok to na rękę, to na twarz spokojnego mężczyzny nie mogąc się zdecydować, co robić. Jak zwykle chciał to zatuszować wybuchem złości, ale tym razem nie mógł się na niego zdobyć, zbyt spragniony czyjejś obecności i bliskości. Przecież to był ten sam Yamamoto. Ten sam z którym ostatnio spędzał prawie każdy dzień.     </p><p>Czerwony po same uszy, podszedł nieśmiało, bojąc się dotyku tego innego ciała. Niepewnie oddał swoją dłoń, a potem usiadł, czując obezwładniający zapach mężczyzny. Wpatrzony w ziemię, spiął się i zesztywniał, nie mogąc się rozluźnić. Długie palce dotknęły jego skroni i zakładając włosy za ucho, odsłoniły twarz. Poczuł znajome ciepło i nieco się uspokoił, krzyżując w końcu swoje zielone spojrzenie z tym ciemnym i ufnym.     </p><p>- Wierz mi… Gdybyśmy mogli cofnąć czas… -szepnął mężczyzna.</p><p>Ciepły oddech owiał mu szyję, gdy Yamamoto się w nią wtulił. Zaskoczony przyjął resztę jego słów czując, jak jego serce topnieje, a oczy zachodzą łzami.</p><p>- Nigdy, przenigdy byśmy do tego nie dopuścili…- Silne ramiona objęły jego drobną postać i zacisnęły, niemo błagając o wybaczenie - To stało się tak szybko, że nie mogliśmy nic zrobić. Nic.     </p><p>Gokudera czuł, jak mężczyzna drży. Swoją niepewną dłonią, zaczął go głaskać po szyi żałując, że tak na niego naskoczył.     </p><p>- Wiem… wiem…- Szepnął zawstydzony - Po prostu… Nie mogę się w tym odnaleźć… – Wtulił się też, niekontrolowanie czując jak w brzuchu coś przyjemnie się przekręca.     </p><p>Trwali tak chwilę, wsłuchując się w swoje oddechy i czując bicie serc, które coraz bardziej ich zawstydzało, stając się coraz szybsze i bardziej odczuwalne. Czas płynął, a oni nie przerywali ciszy, zasłuchani w ten przyjemny odgłos.     </p><p>- To co, jesteś ciekawy? - Zapytał Yamamoto i znów zaśmiał, gdy Gokudera poderwał się jak oparzony.     </p><p>- Powiedziałem, że gówno mnie to obchodzi! - Musiał jakoś zatuszować łomot w klatce piersiowej. Silne ręce nie pozwoliły mu zleźć z kolana i obróciły do siebie tak, że ich twarze dzieliły milimetry. Wstrzymał oddech, rozbrojony przez ciemne oczy. Topniał pod wpływem jego dotyku, zupełnie jak w przypadku jego młodszej wersji. Nie chciał się przyznać, że odpowiedź na pytanie go intryguje. Czuł się trochę inaczej w tych dojrzałych objęciach i dalej nie chciał dać za wygraną, uparcie się drocząc.     </p><p>- Jak myślisz? - Yamamoto musnął jego nos swoim i pogładził palcami podbródek.     </p><p>- Twoje zachowanie mówi samo za siebie - Gokudera przełknął ślinę i zacisnął wargi. Podejrzewał jaka jest odpowiedź, ale nie chciał jej wypowiedzieć na głos. Z drugiej strony było to dla niego niesamowite, że… nic ich do tej pory nie podzieliło. Na tym etapie, w którym dopiero zaczynali traktował to… Fakt, bardzo emocjonalnie, ale jeszcze nie jako coś poważnego i trwałego… Zdawał sobie sprawę, że ma bardzo trudny charakter dlatego tym bardziej go to dziwiło. W tej chwili ciężko było mu to ogarnąć tak całościowo. Po za tym, siedział na kolanach dorosłego Yamamoto. To już było wystarczająco trudne do przetrawienia. Naburmuszył się, widząc zadowoloną minę szermierza, ale trochę spuścił z tonu. Płonął, od dłoni głaszczącej go po szyi i za uchem, bawiącej się jego kolczykami.     </p><p>- Lubię patrzeć jak się złościsz.     </p><p>- Dlaczego? - Gokuderze coraz trudniej było zachować dystans. Jego dłonie powędrowały na szyję mężczyzny i zaczęły bawić się nerwowo jego kołnierzem.     </p><p>- Bo jesteś wtedy niepoprawnie słodki - Dodał bez krzty zawstydzenia i uśmiechnął się zniewalająco.     </p><p>- Zamknij się… – Szepnął złowrogo. Zetknął ich czoła razem i próbował nie dać omamić się jego słowom. Nie wierzył, że za każdym razem to go rozbrajało. Poczuł się słaby i łatwy. Posmutniał momentalnie, zaciskając mocniej palce na białej koszuli  – Nie… Nie żałujesz? -  Zapytał ledwo słyszalnie wypowiadając słowa. Nie wiedział co go podkusiło.     </p><p>Dziwnie się czuł. Młoda wersja chłopaka nie rozmawiała z nim tyle na temat ich samych, ani nie drążyła tematu związku… Nawet nie wiedział czy na pewno są parą do cholery! Dlaczego to musiało zejść na taki temat? Czuł, że twarz mu płonie.     </p><p>- Czego? - Zapytał Yamamoto, wyraźnie zaintrygowany.     </p><p>- Tego… wszystkiego… ze mną…- Powiedział, wspominając ich pierwszy pocałunek i początki nieśmiałej bliskości. Odwrócił wzrok, wstydząc się  swojego pytania i z drugiej strony bojąc odpowiedzi. O ile ten debil w ogóle skuma, o co mu chodzi. Miał nadzieję, bo nie wyobrażał sobie tego tłumaczyć.     </p><p>- Gokudera… - Musnął ustami aksamitną szyję i obrócił z powrotem twarz do siebie, patrząc nań z rozczuleniem – Niczego z tobą nie żałuję.     </p><p>Zielone oczy zaszkliły się i błysnęły ufnie, z pewną ulgą i jednoczesnym niedowierzaniem. Yamamoto nie mógł się dłużej powstrzymać. Złożył na drżących wargach pocałunek, przyciągając drobne ciało do siebie, które zupełnie się nie broniło, a wręcz odpowiedziało tym samym. Rozsunął ciepłe usta i wkradł się do środka, pieszcząc podniebienie. Chłopak zacisnął mocniej dłonie wokół jego szyi, nie próbując uciekać. Czuł pod palcami, jak młodemu szybko bije serce.     </p><p>- Hah… Jeszcze nie smakujesz fajkami - Zaśmiał się, gdy na chwilę się od siebie odsunęli.     </p><p>- Co? - Gokudera nie zrozumiał, nic z wypowiedzianych słów. Za bardzo zakręciło mu się w głowie od emocji. Musiał przyznać, że dorosła wersja jego chłopaka jest zdecydowanie pewniejsza siebie i dojrzalsza, co go strasznie nakręciło i choć przerażało, to jednocześnie przyciągało.     </p><p>- Ale nawet z tym zawsze cię kochałem - Dodał, uśmiechając się delikatnie i z rozbawieniem obserwując szok malujący się na przystojnej twarzy. Znów go pocałował, ledwo nad sobą panując, żeby nie zadrzeć z niego ubrań na stole. Jego młode ciało pociągało go bardziej, niż wcześniej bał się to przyznać. Skrzywił się, kiedy pomyślał o tym, co zrobi jego dorosła wersja, gdy dowie się, że dobierał się do jej młodego tyłka. Kontynuował pieszczoty, gładząc miękką skórę pod cienką koszulką. Chłopak chyba nie był przyzwyczajony do takich pieszczot bo wzdrygnął się lekko i ukrył twarz, wtulając się w jego szyje, owiewając ją swym gorącym oddechem. Reagował zdecydowanie żywiej, niż będzie to robił dziesięć lat później.      </p><p>No tak, to jeszcze szmat czasu… Yamamoto zatrzymał się i z bólem wycofał delikatnie. Przytulił rozpalonego chłopaka i z żalem zanurzył nos w srebrnych włosach. Jeśli się nie powstrzyma, może odebrać to, co zdecydowanie Gokudera powinien przeżyć we własnym świecie. Głaskał gorące ciało, które poddawało się mu z taką łatwością. Miał go na wyciągnięcie ręki. To było strasznie trudne.     </p><p>- Nie musisz mnie tak dusić, nigdzie nie odejdę - Powiedział uspokajająco do Gokudery, korzystając z ostatnich chwil bliskości.     </p><p>- Po prostu się zamknij - Jego głos przypominał smutnego szczeniaka, spragnionego miłości.     </p><p>- Co, nie wierzysz, że wytrzymałem z tobą tyle czasu? - Dodał dla rozładowania sytuacji, co odniosło skutek, bo zaraz dostał po głowie.     </p><p>- Bardziej jestem zdziwiony sobą, idioto! - Warknął, próbując zatuszować zawstydzającą prawdę. – I puszczaj mnie! Idę do łóżka! - Wyrwał się, nie mogąc już dłużej opanować drżenia swego ciała. Również czuł, że to zmierza w zbyt kuszącym kierunku i zbyt dla niego trudnym, jak na obecną chwilę.     </p><p>- Mam cię odprowadzić? - Powiedział zadziornie, wypuszczając chłopaka z objęć i podpierając głowę na dłoni. Zaraz jednak się zaśmiał i zmienił wzrok, przez co Gokudere przeszył silny prąd, budząc w jego ciele cholernie dziwne pragnienia - Choć właściwie mogłoby to się źle skończyć…- Dodał bezwstydnie, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Mina srebrnowłosego była bezcenna.     </p><p>- N-nie, dziękuję! D-dobranoc! – Chłopak odpowiedział nadzwyczaj grzecznie i nader piskliwie, cały czerwony jak burak, wycofując się pospiesznie i wpadając po drodze na ścianę jak ostatni głupek. Wybiegł na korytarz czując, jak serce niebezpiecznie przyśpiesza, gdy w jego głowie zaczęły pojawiać się obrazy podsyłane przez wyobraźnię, pobudzoną przez ostatnie słowa Yamamoto. Wstydził się tych myśli nie tylko dlatego, że były cholernie podniecające, ale też dlatego, że w takiej chwili jego mózg  zamiast znosić powagę sytuacji zajmował się takimi głupotami.     </p><p>- Zboczony dupek - Dodał cicho do siebie. Chwycił się za klatkę piersiową i zakrywając usta żałował, że nie może do niego wrócić. Smutek zastąpił inne uczucia, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że dzięki tej jednej usłyszanej rzeczy, przez chwilę poczuł się szczęśliwy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>